Uncontrollable
by TraumaVersionX
Summary: 16 year old Assasin Informant Misaru/Katayoku finds that Dino Cavallone, a man who has been caring for her since he was 10 and she was 4, was more than a close person to her than she thought.
1. Relations

**Uncontrollable ****  
>(Fanfic version of No Control!)<strong>

I apologize for any OOCness, for Dino. Any other Reborn Character I use in this. It all belongs to Akira Amano. Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Relation<strong>

Misaru groaned, stepping into the Cavallone mansion, dripping wet. Her head was throbbing, and her shoulders were aching. It was a very long day for the sixteen year old, inporting information, being sent truckloads of missions. She had the urge to call out "I'm back" as she usually would to check if he was there. But she didn't. She resisted to as she flung her semi-cloak to the side where his furred-hooded coat was hanging. Taking careful steps to her room, she was scared from the awkward silence of his happy, cheery voice, no one could compare to.

"U-shiro-miyaa~!" The voice called. Misaru turned slightly to face the older male. Blonde hair, revealing brown eyes, that "Cheeky" suave smile that would always catch her, the proud stance he would always stand in. Yep. It was him. Dino. Cavallone. Boss of the Cavallone. The guy she had stayed with for 18-or-so years. He wouldn't usually randomly appear like this, but it wasn't her fault.

"Dino..."

The Bucking Horse grinned, walking up to her.

"How was _your_ day~?" he asked, a slight chuckle in his voice. The informant growled, brushing a bit of blood off her face, as if it was nothing.

"What do you think, Dino?" she asked almost sarcasticly. He stifled a chuckle, patting her head.

"Ease off. You've had a hard day~" he laughed, looking at her and saying it like it was nothing.  
><em><br>Like it was nothing..._

As if! As if he would know anything she'd been through today! Having missions chucked at her left to right, an annoying strategist screaming through your earpeice, and having to run for dear life after snagging bunches of information. As if he would understand...  
>She started walking to her room, instead of sharing a room with him again for tonight. As she walked, she felt her face heat up, and felt warmer. Sliding her hand onto the silver doorknob, she started to wonder.<p>

'The hell is this. Dino's acting more nervous than usual. Something's up.' The Raven haired girl glanced at the blonde again. Nah. There couldn't be something. In a few moments, she felt a warm embrace surround her. Staring up hastily, she found the flushed Bronco embracing her.

"O-Oi..." she mumbled as she felt his arms slip round her waist. "What're you doing...? I need to take a bath..." The Bronco still kept his position. He wouldn't budge. He was taller than her, but he wouldn't usually do that. What was up with him?

"Ah, It's been 18 years~" he chuckles, finally letting her go. She twisted the doorknob, stepping into the room, then making her way carefully to a sliding door.

"It's already hot in here." she mumbled, as she pulled off her top and threw it onto the bed. Dino looked at her. He was used to this as she would do it every day. Just before she stepped into the steaming bathroom, Dino got hold of her wrist a little.

"Hey.. uhm..." he was lost for words to say as he looked into her scarlet red eyes. "Need a little help...? I-I mean.. You've had a long day..." The fourteen year old sighed.

"Is... That relevant? I'm more mature than you think you know." she asked, raising a brow as she stepped in. Misaru was definitely suspicious now. Stepping into the shower room, just wearing her waterproof vest and shorts, she sat in the warm filled bath. Dino walked in after, looking at her. She was used to this. He would always watch over her. It wasn't her fault, but he _was_ looking after her.

"Mi..sa..ru." his tone of voice was soft, and slightly slow. She went deeper into the bath, letting the water submerge til her mouth. Dino sighed. The fact that she has been a little down lately, made him wonder if he should tell her what would happen. He leaned over the bath slowly, balancing himself with his hands on the edge, leaning to kiss her forehead. The Snow shifted as she flushed a shade of scarlet crossed her face, and she closed her eyes. Blowing gentle bubbles in the water, the Cavallone Boss moved back, chuckling.

"You know, Misaru." The boss starts. "Theres a special person that's coming today."

"Special?" she repeats.

"Yes. You should be able to meet him. He's very important and only a year older than you."

"Why don't you just tell me who it is..." she requested, sitting up.

"Heard of Vongola?"

The word just rung through her head.

"VONGOLA?" she shouted.

"Y-yes, My "little brother" is going to stay over!"

Stay over? That was great. Just great. She didn't even know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for readiiing<br>**

Please review! x3


	2. Visitor

**Uncontrollable ****  
>(Fanfic version of No Control!)<strong>

I apologize for any OOCness, for Dino. Any other Reborn Character I use in this. It all belongs to Akira Amano. Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Game Addition!<strong>

Okay! New addition to the fanfic! I'll be adding a few of Misaru's past puzzle pieces to the chapters! By the last chapter of this fanfic, the game is to guess in which order the "puzzle pieces" go in! Starting from this chapter! Don't worry, I'll put the dates in. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Visitor<strong>

"Just look casual." Dino laughed, watching his girl panic. "He's around _your_ age you know. He's always casual~" he grinned.  
>That was it? Why couldn't the idiot tell her in the first place. It was lucky that she wasn't the 'run-around-in-circles-fashion-panic' type of person.<p>

_Dino, you're such a..._

**Pinpoon~  
><strong>

Dino walked to the door, unlocking the hatch with one hand as he recognised the silouhetted figure. There he was. Spiky brown hair, slightly big caramel eyes, wearig an orange and white jumper with the numbers **27**.

"Tsuna!" The bronco swung an arm round him, as a greeting. The brunette jumped.

_This is Jyuudaime? _Misaru looked at the other with a slight smile. He returned her gaze.

**_'Sawada Tsunayoshi._**

**_16. _**

**_Male. _**

**_Vongola's Jyuudaime. _**

_**Already gained all his guardians. **_

_**Attends Nami-chu...'**_

She thought he would be older. Around Dino's age. He's Jyuudaime, but Ninth was still boss. Oh well. Better than someone she'd be nervous with.

_This is Vongola's tenth boss to be? _She looked up and down the figure. _Better than all the others I'd have expected. He's a good guy... Right?_

Misaru put her hand out, wanting to shake the other's hand in return.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ushiromiya Misaru."

Straightforward much. It was how she was. But inside, she actually felt nervous, and whether this guy was strong or not, it was still Vongola Jyuudaime.

The male handed his own hand to her, shaking it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y..Yoroshiku.." he mumbled.

So it was the shy type. After everything Dino had told this kid, was it really true? The battle between the Varia and Vongola, the battle ten years into the future, and changing it for good? Was that all even true? Dino'd also mentioned that he was one of the strongest bosses he'd met. This Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Tsuna can have Misaru's room for now." The Bronco grinned. The Snow gave Dino a long, hard stare that said _Are you serious? _so it was that obvious of what her autonomy was. Where was she gonna sleep?

"...and Misaru'll have the same room as me!~"

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!" Misaru's reply obviously showed that she denied it. Especially with _him_. Dino. Especially with him. She'd rather go share a room with Tsuna. Rather than this idiot that always tripped up or something. Only on the certain occasions would he be serious and not trip up. Tsuna stared at them. Then burst out into laughter.

"That's funny, Dino-san!" The boss continued to laugh. "I-I don't know if I should!"

With this reaction, Misaru decided to let him have her room for now. It would be okay. Her room really wasn't used a lot.

"Sure. Go ahead. I'm fine with it, just... No, it doesn't matter if you mess anything up." She took a little glare at Dino. "It's better than this idiot messing it up."

Dino tried to cover up his laugh with a loud cough. He was called an _idiot_ once again. He really didn't mind. It was just the look she was giving him that put him off his seriousness as he picked up Deicimo's bags.

"L-Let's go then~!" he chuckled, taking Tsuna's things to Misaru's room. Misaru had already moved her stuff- Well, Dino moved it for her, and really didn't need to do anything for the moment. When Dino came out of Misaru's room, she was blushing and leaning against the wall while looking aimlessly at the ceiling. He thought something was up, and knowingly, Misaru noticed. She shifted away quickly, hiding herself.

"I'll see you in your room then, Dino..." She mumbled, swiftly parkouring down the long stairs. DIno raised a brow. _That was unusual..._ he thought, watching her speed her way out. She didn't usually speed out without... Hitting him in a way. She didn't hit him, and just sped away. His clumsy self had drifted away by then, at the thought of his girl acting strangely.

"Misaru..." His big brother instincts started acting up. It only happened after he said about the room changes. **_Room changes! _**That was it!

His theory was that after all of theat, she was shy, or somehow embarrassed about staying in his room. He _was_a different gender after all. His second guess was that she'd somehow taken a liking to him, and was worrying about what would happen. He really did take a huge liking to her after all. Yet he kept this thing a whisper. A secret. Something locked away.

His second prediction must've been correct.

When Dino finally pondered into his own room, he found Misaru sitting on his bed, listening to music. She turned her head as soon as he stepped in.

"D-Dino..." She mumbled. She was listening to _BigBang's _song _Lies,_ and pulled the two earplugs out her ears. Dino came and sat next to her. Only seven years or so apart, but that didn't matter at the moment. He shuffled closer, looking straight into her scarlet eyes with his own deep brown eyes. The atmosphere was intense, and the door was locked as Dino stepped in. No one could interrupt them now. 

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Haha, guys I left a cliffhanger! ;) **

**Anyway. Warning for the third chapter. May contain VERY VERY mild for now, Mature content. -checks if the rating is on M and changes it if it isn't.-**

**Go look it up if you want. BigBang - Lies**

**The reason I picked this song is because the chorus is:**

**"I'm so sorry but I love you**

**I just can't lie..**

**I was so wrong, I can't live without you...**

**I'm so sorry but I love you**

**NOw I realise**

**It was all a big Mistake..."**

**etc.**

**Review please etc! I-I**


	3. Taken

**Uncontrollable ****  
>(Fanfic version of No Control!)<strong>

I apologize for any OOCness, for Dino. Any other Reborn Character I use in this. It all belongs to Akira Amano. Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>

Even this chapter made me squeal while writing it! Gosh, even if there is... kissing in it, I still slam my head on the table. :/D Is listening to L's theme (Death Note) while writing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Taken<strong>

"Don't look like that, Misaru..." Dino turned her head gently, staring into her blood-red eyes. "It's definitely not like you."

Misaru averted her eyes after looking at the bronco's.

"S..So what?" she let a low growl escape her lips. Dino frowned. Misaru had been acting strange towards him ever since Tsuna came round.

"Are you upset that I had to let Tsuna use your room?" he mumbled, gently pressing his forehead against hers. "Well...?"

An urge to shove him away started building up, but her movements wouldn't obey commands.

"No..." a quiet reply, unusual as the informant was a confident person and would answer him straightforwardly.

"Then what is it?" The Cavallone questioned again, placing a steady hand on her shoulder. His hand was cold, not even trying to gain any warmth. It made Misaru shiver. A light gulp slid past her throat. She really didn't wanna confess anything now, not ever in her thoughts. Her hand clutched onto her iPod.

"I..It's nothing..." Her voice croaked slightly as she said it, not wanting to look into the older male's eyes. Her heart started throbbing painfully. The fact that Dino was giving Tsuna a warmer look than he would usually give her, made her heart sink. She'd been in his care for as long as she could remember...  
>Dino shifted back a little, tilting her head up gently to make her look into his eyes again.<p>

"Tell me anything... I won't tell anyone..." he whispered, a kind smile appearing on his face. Kinder than the one he gave Tsuna. She couldn't hide anything from this idiot. Misaru pulled on his tie, pulling him a little closer.

"I..."

"I?.." he repeated, leaning forward as his tie was being pulled. He was anxious to hear the answer - The room was rapidly getting hotter, the tension in the atmosphere building up.

"...I'm Jealous... Dino..."

"..."

The Bronco stared at her, his eyes widening a notch. He knew that he really admired her, but to be jealous... was unknown to him.

Did she feel the same?

"Misaru, what are you saying?"

"You give Sawada different looks to me... Much kinder... More passionate.. and you've only known him a year or so.." Misaru was explaining slower than usual. It made Dino's cheeks heat up into a blush.

"T-To tell you the truth, Misaru..." He said, pulling her onto his lap gently. She finally looked up at him at her own will. The Italian slid one hand onto the back of her head, quickly pushing it forwards..

..Succumbing her in a deep kiss.

"M-Mnh.." Misaru closed her eyes, gripping onto Dino's shoulders at the sudden action that had just occurred. He managed to slide his tongue in, roughly making interactions with hers as he continued to kiss her. They both started sucking on each other's tongues, a passionate moment they'd never forget. A soft moan escaped from Misaru, something she'd never done before. Dino allowed himself to fall back onto the bed, letting Misaru follow after, on top of him. All of his clumsiness had just drifted away at that very moment.

Him, and Misaru, no one else.

Sliding his hands up her back, he started unbuttoning the other's shirt slowly, just so that it fell down her shoulders, hanging on the hinge of her arms. He pulled away after a while, taking light breaths and looking up at his Snow. She was looking down into his eyes, panting as the Italian Boss, Dino Cavallone had just stolen her first kiss. Misaru blushed a dark shade of scarlet and covered her mouth, gasping. Dino chuckled, looking up at the girl who was sitting on his torso.

"_A-Aigoo! _D-Dino.. Th..That was my first... M-My first kiss..." she said quickly, unable to contain her blush, and her shirt which fell. The Bronco sat up, stroking the other's hair.

"Hehe..."

A few footsteps were heard pattering towards the room.

"_Dino-san?"_ It was Tsuna. Dino suddenly became alarmed as it was sudden, and mood breaking, but he didn't want Tsuna to see this. Misaru didn't want him to either. Tsuna would get the wrong impression the spread it to Gokudera, or worse, Reborn!

"_M-Merda!_ Tsuna's coming!" He attempted to get up, but ended up hitting his head against the wall; His clumsy side came back.

"D-Dino, _S-Stai bene?" _ Misaru panicked a little, her guardian hitting his head hard by accident. Dino nodded, motioning for her to get off him, in case Tsuna came in. She slid off, rushing to put her shirt back onto her shoulders and buttoning them up at an inhuman speed.

"Y-Yes, Tsuna?" Dino called back. "What is it?"

"R-Reborn's on the phone!" Tsuna called back.

Reborn? _Reborn?_ He wouldn't usually call, but what the heck... It must've been important.

"Re..born?" Dino coughed a little, unlocking the door. Misaru watched, grabbing her iPod again. Attempting to shove the headset back into her ears, they kept dropping out because of how much she was panicking. She got it in eventually, while _Park Bom's - You and I_ came on. Ironically.

Dino slowly walked to the door, opening it and strolling out to wherever the phone was this time.

"Y-Yes Reborn, he's coming!" Tsuna replied shakily, answering Reborn's shouts. His glance shifted to Dino.

"Tsuna, let me take this one." Dino sighed, taking the phone off him. God knows what it was about this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

****_Aigoo! - _It's Korean. Haha, an expression like: "Oh my gosh/Goodness/God" or "Kyah/Eek/Crap!"

_Merda - _Italian! For Sh!t xD

_S-Stai bene? - _"A-Are you okay?"

Park Bom's - You and I. Look it up, It's a beautiful song. Korean by the way! It's Koreaaan. xD

This was shorter than the average writing I'd do, isn't it? AIGOO~!

R-Reviews etc please... ^^;


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Extra notes:**

Aigoooooooooooo! I-I'm sorry for not updating recently!

I've been busy lately, also finding time to do this.

Ah, Happy (very belated) New Year guys, thanks for reading my stories!

I still love Reborn. ;)

Shoutout to SawalRockGurl For reminding me!

-TraumaVersionX


	5. A Misunderstanding

**Uncontrollable ****  
>(Fanfic version of No Control!)<strong>

I apologize for any OOCness, for Dino. Any other Reborn Character I use in this. It all belongs to Akira Amano. Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>

Th-Thank you to KwazyKiwi for helping me with this... Chapter. GYUH. -dies- x/ / / /x

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Misunderstanding<strong>

"...Yes it's Dino here..."

Misaru waited in the room, listening to her music again which switched to _'My Dearest - SuperCell' _as Dino had stolled down the hall to answer the phone. The Vongola boss knocked on the door. Misaru looked up, staring at him.

"H-Hello, Ushiromiya-san..." he smiled sheepishly, glancing at the state the Snow was in. "U-Uhm.. A-Am I disturbing..?"

Misaru shook her head. "No, of course not." she replied, pulling the headphones out. "Wh..What brings you here, then?"

"I-I thought I just needed a break, that was it..." she chuckled nervously, slowly walking over to her and sitting next to her. He was relived to not have a Italian bomber who was always blowing people up by his side for once. For once... It was peaceful. Peace was good once in a while.

"Oh. I see. " She turned her head and examined the other once again before aimlessly saying: "You really don't look like a boss..."

"Neither do you!" Tsuna laughed, smiling brightly. Misaru stared at him in awe, blinking.

"H-how did you know?" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Dino-san's been telling me a lot about you. A-At first, I thought he was lying about having a 'cute 16 year old' girl that lived with him. I-I guess I was wrong now that I've seen you, Ushiromiya-san. A-ahahaha!"

Tsuna gained a smile from Misaru, who chuckled lightly at the thought.

"Misaru?" Dino rushed back to the room. "I have to step out for a bit, so I'm leaving it to you to watch the house, alright?" he said, rushing to find his coat. "Stay here with Tsuna, understand?"

"Where are you going?" Misaru asked, throwing his jacket at him.

"I have to pick up someone. I'll be back with them later. Reborn wants me to-" just as he took a step forward, he tripped, on nothing and ended up face down on the floor. "xmnirgnmvmficm..."

"Hang in there. Idiot." Misaru smirked inwardly, helping the Cavallone boss up. Dino nodded quickly, dashing to the front door.

"_Sto andando essere in ritardo__.._." He mumbled, staggering and trying not to trip up again. Misaru stifled a laugh.

"_Sbrigati e andare, Cavallone__._" She pushed him out the door after that. The Sky Vongola blinked at the Italian words that were being said. He had no knowledge whatsoever of any Italian, either way, whatever the hell they were saying. Dino gave Misaru a light peck to the cheek and sped off.

"_Ci__ vediamo~_" He chuckled as he ran out the gate and driving off. A sigh escaped the Snow's lips.

"Such a troublesome guy, isn't he, Sawada..." she closed the door, then locked it. Tsuna jumped a little to attention.

"A-Ah.. yeah.." he replied, late. Misaru skidded across the corridors. "So then, Vongola Jyuudaime. What do you want to do?" She asked with a slight smirk, spinning round elegantly to face him. Now that she'd thought about it, Tsuna _was_ a little taller than her. She started mentally cursing.

"Uhm... mm... L-Let's go to the park?" He replied, not really thinking through with what he was saying. Her eyes went dull and stared at him. The Park. Was that the best place he could think of? He grinned shyly.

"Let's go onto the roof then. It's got a nice view from there." She changed what Tsuna'd just said. Tsuna just nodded anyway, not knowing what to do for the time being.

"Sure... But when you say roof..."

"I mean roof. as in the very top bit with the point." She grinned. It wasn't what he expected though. She stared at him for a moment. "Let's go?" She started half-strutting to the roof. Tsune scurried after, taking each step carefully as they went up the stairs. He almost buckled a few times, the stairs being a few centimeters away from each other for each marble step, until they got to the summit of the house itself, opening a ledge and climbing through it, then clambering a few ladder steps to the very tip of the roof and resting there.

"Aigoo, so many steps..." Misaru sighed, leaning back on the slanted bit of half marble, half chalk that was on the roof. Tsuna settled next to her, smiling out into the sky.

"It's really pretty up here!" Tsuna laughed.

"Yeah..." Misaru mumbled in agreement, starting up a conversation.

Two hours or so later, Misaru looked down at the front gate off the roof.

"Oh, they've arrived." she muttered to herself, watching.

Dino stepped out the shining car first, then opening the backdoors to let another person out. It was.. a female.

"Don't worry, she's out." She heard Dino say, but that was about it from him. The lady had shining long, silver hair, a perfect figure any girl could wish for, and angelic smile and a beautiful face that any guy would fall for.

"That lady that Dino-san's with is beautiful.." Tsuna whispered to her, leaning by her. Misaru nodded, agreeing with him.

"That's good. We don't want any disturbances." Misaru heard the lady giggle as she watched Dino lead her into the house. A sudden feeling started churning inside Misaru's stomach. Who was this?

"L-Let's go down, U-Ushiromiya-san?" Tsuna tugged on her shirt, starting to go back in. Misaru turned her head to face him, but he already went down.

"Huhhh. Yeah yeah..." She jumped down the ledge then closed it, with the key to lock it. She sped down the stairs, faster than the slow wind that Tsuna was producing as he ran. She almost tripped the last step, quickly climbing to her feet and rushing to the hallway to see what Dino was doing.

Although... She saw something she didn't want to see today.

That one thing that killed her heart just then.

She stood, staring at the two, wide eyed and heart throbbing painfully inside her chest.

She'd just found her blonde headed hell of a boss, clambered on top of the Angelic figure of a woman.

"Ah, Dino.." she heard the female say, but it sounded a different way... other than surprised.

The informant grit her teeth and sped the other way, making swift and quick beated 'tap-tap-tap' noises down the hall that echoed. Tsuna watched her go, then watched as Dino noticed her and quickly stood up, helping the female up.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss, I-I'm just clumsy.." he apologized, running the direction Misaru was. As he ran, he grabbed Tsuna.

"Tsuna. Please take her to the car. She needs to go now." then he released his wrist.

"A-Alright.." Tsuna nodded, running back to the lady.

* * *

><p>Dino kept running, trying to catch his snow back.<p>

"Misaru!" he called after her.

Misaru didn't listen, she kept turning to each corridor, trying to lose him. The Bronco ran faster.

"MISARU!" he shouted through the halls.

Misaru kept running, all the way to Dino's own room, and slamming the door shut, but forgetting all the while to lock it. It just gave Dino the advantage to burst through the door and grabs her wrists to pin her against the wall.

"Urk!" She tried moving her wrists away, but it was no use since Dino was too strong for her. his blonde bangs shadowed his eyes.

"What did you see...?" He asked at a low level.

"Y...You.. You..."

"Tch..." All sense of clumsiness drifted away, and he managed to catch her open mouth into a deep, locked kiss.

He pulled away after a while, walking to the door and locking it, the walking slowly back to Misaru, kissing her again.

"M-Mnh..!" Misaru tried pulling away, but Dino wouldn't let her, letting his warm tongue slide into her mouth, swirling it round and sucking hers. Misaru eventually did the same, letting a gentle moan escape from her lips. He picked her up gently and placed her on the bed before clambering over her.

The blonde boss began kissing down the Snow's neck then ripped her top off. Misaru closed her eyes while he nipped at her neck gently. Dino looked at her,smirking. "No bra today? How cute~"

The girl blushed deeply,looking to the side, "S-Shut up b-baka- Aahn~! " She gripped onto the sheets,feeling her right nipple being nibbled by the older blonde. He closed his eyes,nibbling on her nipple gently while squeezing the other breast. This was turning the girl on more and more. She swore she felt her womanhood getting more wet when the Cavallone boss nibbled harder.

He stopped nibbling and gave a peck on her lips,"Lets play a game~"

"G-Gamu..?" panted Misaru who was blushing deeply.

"Who ever is the loudest loses~" The blonde ripped off her skirt,smiling.

She looked away,pouting cutely" A-Alright."

This made Dino smiled as he rubbed her womanhood through her soaked panties, "Look whose wet~ Lets see how tasty you are."

With that he went down and began licking her juices on her panties. "M-Mmh...~" Misaru moaned softly. She felt his tongue move against her panties as his hot breath hit against her skin. Dino smirked before biting the panties and ripped it off with his teeth and threw the panties on the ground. "We gotta get you louder my dear~"

The Snow blushed at the sexy expression on his face. Was this really the clumsy boss she knew most of her life?

The said boss grinned before pinching her clit.

That made the younger girl moan even louder,gripping the sheets tightly. She bit her lip,trying her best not to moan loudly, but could not help bucking her hips to his face. His tongue entered her and explored all over in her womanhood. Dino stopped pinching her clit and held her hips,bringing her even closer until his nose nuzzled against her clit.

"Mmnh~ " She wanted to beg...she wanted more.

Dino inwardly smirked as he twisted his warm and wet tongue inside her womanhood for a while then pulled away, "You taste amazing my dear Misaru-chan~"

The girl tried her best to hide her whimper,looking to the side while blushing more deeply.

"Now now~" The blonde began as he sucked his finger then rubbed at her entrance, "Look at.." He thrusted his finger into her, "me~"

The girl yelped,gripping onto the sheets. Dino licked her cheek, "Look at me Misaru-chan~"

The girl bit her lip,slowly glancing over to him. "N-Nani?"

Dino smiled, "So cute" He licked her bottom lip while slowly thrusting his finger in and out of her.

Misaru failed to held back the loud and cute moan that escaped from her lips. The older guy took this chance and sucked on her tongue while fingering her faster.

"T-This isnt fair Dino." Misaru looked at him,panting slightly.

"What do you mea- whoa!" Dino felt himself being rolled over and saw the cute Snow on top of him,blushing. She took off his pants,making the older one blush madly. Once she completely took it off, she stared at his manhood.

"I-Its huge..." She commented while staring. Dino smiled and pats her head, "You like?"

"S-Shut up..." Misaru took hold of his big member and shyly began to stroke it,earning a low moan from the Bronco. Inwardly smirking, the Snow went down and licks the tip like a lollipop.

Dino grunted in pleasure as Misaru licked around the tip then licked the sides.

"T-Thats pretty impressive little one~"

Misaru blushed as she slowly took in half of his member in his mouth. Dino gasped as sweat rolled down his face. He had to admit, this was gonna be difficult. Misaru started to move her head back and forth on his manhood,earning a moan from Dino. He laid his head back with eyes closed.

"F-Faster..." Dino commanded between breaths. The Snow then moved her head faster. He held her head gently before cumming into her mouth. Misaru closed her eyes,swallowing the blonde's cum.

Dino panted for a while then grinned, "So far your the loudest Misaru~"

Misaru huffed her cheeks before Dino grabbed and rolled over,being ontop of her. He rubbed his member against her entrance, "Are you ready?"

The girl nodded while blushing. Dino kisses her lips deeply as he slowly entered her. Misaru's eyes widened,whimpering in the kiss. The bronco stopped looking down at her, "Should I stop?"

"N-No...keep g-going." Misaru said through clenched teeth as tears flow down her cheeks from the pain. Dino kissed the tears away as he continued pushing his member until it completely filled her. Misaru wrapped her arms around his neck as she tried to get use to the pain. The bronco stood still,waiting for the younger one to get use to it. After a few moments, she looked up at him,ready for the immense pleasure that awaited her. Dino began thrusting in her slowly while sucking on her left nipple hard.

"Aaah~ Dino~" moaned Misaru as she released his neck and gripped onto the sheets tightly. The Cavallone boss sucked much harder while grinding his hips. The Snow screamed in pleasure,begging for him to go faster. Dino nodded going much faster into the girl. The sound of smacking flesh could be heard outside the room as well as the moans from both Misaru and Dino.

Misaru rolled him over and began riding him widly. That made Dino blush madly as he grabbed onto her breasts,pinching her nipples. The girl tried not to scream in pleasure by nibbling on Dino's neck. Dino grunted while grabbing her hips and started to thrust up into her. The girl felt his balls hit against her ass as the thrusting become harder and faster. He rolled them over again and grabbed her leg,raising it in the air and thrusted even harder. As he thrusted, Misaru screamed in pleasure, "D-Dino~!"

"M-Misaru...~" The Bronco licked her thigh which sent shivers down the girl's spine. She gripped onto the sheets tightly feeling a hot sensation inside her.

"I-I think I'm about to cum~!"

"Then go right ahead, no one's stopping you~" Dino kissed her passionately as he thrusted in full speed.

Feeling his tongue brushed against hers drove her to the edge,cumming hard onto his manhood. Dino moaned loudly as he felt the vibration of her orgasm. He pounded into her a few more times before pulling out,cumming onto her face and breasts.

When he finally got his breath, Dino smirked, "This means I win huh~"

"Sh-Shut up..." she panted, nuzzling into his chest.

Tsuna knocked on the door.

"E-Everything a-alrght?"

Dino froze. "Y-Yes, E-Everythings A-OK!"

Misaru facepalmed.

"Stupid... Bronco...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

_Sto andando essere in ritardo - "I'm gonna be late..."_

_Sbrigati e andare, Cavallone. - "Hurry up and go, Cavallone." _

__Ci_ vediamo~ - "See ya~"_

_Thanks you much for helping me, yes? xD _

_Thanks to KwazyKiwi again. :3 _

_Until whenever!_

_Please review if you wish!_


	6. I'll Kill Them

**Uncontrollable ****  
>(Fanfic version of No Control!)<strong>

I apologize for any OOCness, for Dino. Any other Reborn Character I use in this. It all belongs to Akira Amano. Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

WHOA GEEZ. I'M REALLY. REAAAALLY SORRY. MY COMPUTER'S BEEN SPAZZING OUT LATELY.

I promise you guys that you'll get to help me out with fillers! Please put your suggestions in for me!

RIGHT. Plot development now, don't worry!

Thank you so much for Co-Operating!

...Um... Rage at me all you like in reviews!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: I'll Kill Them. <strong>_

Her heart pounded in her chest. That was all she could hear, this very moment. It felt terrible. Her cheek was pressed against the freezing concrete, her body feeling terribly pained as she gasped for breath. She didn't want to die yet; not now.

But she couldn't do anything.

_Useless. Piece of crap._

She felt limp, yet was trembling and quivering uncontrollably. Swallowing hard, she swore she tasted blood as the blood drummed in her head. That was it. She was gonna die. Right there, right then. Her vision was blurry as she saw The Haneuma making his attempt to protect her. The sky fell. She watched him fall as his orange shining eyes slowly and painfully transitioned to caramel as his eyes made it's last look and closed. Forever.

_It's all my fault.._

She could hear multiple gunshots as she watched her blonde fall and collapse, red liquid spilling out of him.

"Di..Dino...?" Urging herself up, she gently shook the Bronco. No movement whatsoever. She broke into panic, immensely breaking down as she held him close to her chest, gripping tightly as she was screaming her lungs out.

_Not now... Please, not now!_

She trembled, watching as the typical suited assassin pressed the front of his gun to her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

And he slowly pulled the trigger...

So this is it... The end...

* * *

><p>"N-No! Dino! A-Aaah!"<p>

The Snow jolted upright, gasping for breath as she was forcibly pushed back onto the clean white bed. It seemed as she was going to break down again, screaming for her lover.

"**D-DINO**...!"

The tears started spilling as she sobbed bitterly, constant hiccups escaping from her whimpers and cries. They still tried to hold her down.

Taking a gasp for breath, she looked round, trying to figure out where she was. Clean white walls, a clean white bed, wearing her own clothes but.. She still wanted her Idiot Bucking horse. The thought of him dying impulsed on her brain as she hacked and coughed roughly, gripping the bedsheets as she broke down drastically.

Right. A hospital. She still didn't come to her senses, hearing someone scream out for the Blonde.

"Someone get that Cavallone in here! Hurry it up!"

Hyperventilating, Misaru's bitter tears wouldn't stop as she gasped through the oxygen mask.

"Please miss! If you continue, your wound will open up again!"

"**MISARU!**" Dino cried, running to his girl's side, holding her safely in his arms. It was unbelievable how much the Snow trembled and gripped onto the Sky as she cried out.

"Fight it out Misaru... I-It's just an illusion..!"

He assured, cupping her cheeks tightly with his hands. He'd kiss her right now, but if he ripped the oxygen mask off, she wouldn't be able to breathe in a stable pattern.

"Look.. L-Look, I'm alive! Don't cry my dear Snow..." he held her close, kissing the top of her head with love and care as the girl slowly. Calmed herself down.

Dino gently wiped her tears away from her cheeks with the back of his hand, hoping that she'd calm down from her hallucination. Her eyes were red and puffy, which made him worried sick for his lover. He gently touched her torso, pressing his lips to her forehead again.

"I'm here, I'm here..."

_Useless. Piece of crap._

His scent and aroma entered her senses, and she slowly, regained herself, resting her head on his well-built self.

"Di..no.."

Haneuma frowned. His doll sounded broken. What the hell happened?

Broken dolls.

Hatred and anger. Aggression and Wrath. They weren't powerful enough to describe how he was feeling. He would get them back. He would. He ran his fingers through her raven-coloured locks, an action of reassurance, the sign that her carer was and would always be there for her, no matter what.

_**Idiota Bronco, Haneuma, Fucking horse, Stupid blonde, Bastard.**_

He'd give up anything, to hear her talk, just to hear her talk, call him names, be it like that. Those names... He wanted her to talk again.

He would give anything to make sure this girl returned to her normal state.

_Mr Protective._

This was no time to be clumsy any more. His instincts snapped. If Misaru died, who know what the hell he might do.

Knowing Misaru, she wouldn't let him do anything drastic, such as kill herself.

He looked down at her tear-stained face and caressed her cheeks again.

_**That was it. He couldn't take**_** it.**

He was going to kill whoever did this to his beloved... His and his alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

_Nooo! NOOOO! I'M SO SORRY! _

_JOESONGHABNIDA, GOMENASAI, SCUSIIIII!_

I'm sorry for not updating the couple of... months. It's the holiday now! I'll try my best to update! Dx

Please give me ideas for who the culprit should be, and who Dino should kill! The person with the character suggestion that fits my mind to this thing will help me with the next part of my story!

I'm sorry this was really short!

**Also, for those who are interested, I'm going to do a Japan and South Korea interview thing, Hetalia Based,**

_**and I'm also going to continue Pao Pao interview! -yaaaaaay- ~**_

_**Sorry, terribly sorry for extreme delays!**_

**_-TraumaVersionX/The Republic of Japan and South Korea/Kai/Misaru_**


	7. Change For The Better

**Uncontrollable ****  
>(Fanfic version of No Control!)<strong>

I apologize for any OOCness, for Dino. Any other Reborn Character I use in this. It all belongs to Akira Amano. Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Change for the better<p>

He glanced down at his hands. They were sweaty, and pulsing slightly as he urged to know what the hell happened to his lover. Glancing up, there she was, making gentle breaths through the oxygen mask as she had peaceful slumber.

Hate. Anger. Frustration. Many of these words and synonyms flew into him, losing his control of peace and calm. His hand held onto hers, lovingly as he touched her cheek gently, caressing it with the utmost care.

"Misaru.."

The Snow's orbs lit up as she opened her lids slowly, her head pivoting to see the Bronco sitting there with an extremely worried expression.

Bandages on her torso, to her stomach, and one wrapped round her head that was leaking blood. It was a wonder she'd woken up so calm, not bein able to show such pain. Misaru's lips curled into a smile as the oxygen mask fogged up a bit as she whispered.

"D..Dino..."

Dino. Not Bronco, not Idiota, no mean or harsh names. This made the Sky's eyes well up, as he rested his head into his arms on the space of bed beside her body. Her shaky hand touched his head, making gentle strokes above.

"Shh... I'll be fine."

The slide-door rattled open in a hurry, the Brunette sky running into the ward with panic in his eyes.

"U-Ushiromiya-san!" It was Tsuna, gasping and panting as his shaky knees and legs managed to make its way to the bedside of the Snow.

"A-Are you alright?! I-I'm sorry.."

Dino's eyes snapped open. He was dying to know what happened, and also had his suspiscions. Lifting his head up, he locked eyes with Tsuna.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked, in the most straightforwards way possible. That made Tsuna flinch as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling really awkward.

"N..No.. Gokudera-kun told me that he found Ushiromiya-san on a mission.. A-And brought her to the hospital.

So right there, Dino had his suspects and suspiscions. It was like a detective crime scene and he was the detective. The Sherlock Holmes, Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

Gokudera Hayato, and Tsunayoshi Sawada. That was all.

He closed his eyes briefly, to think as he dug his tired head into his arms again. Just what was going on...

The Tuna had dropped off a bunch of Misaru's favourite sweets as he waved.

"I-I was asked to bring this round to you, from Gokudera.." he stammered, a light blush on his cheeks. Misaru smiled, pulling his left cheek with no strength.

"You're very bad at lying, Sawada..." she chuckled, ruffling his hair. He laughed, bashfully as he said his goodbyes and exited. Dino leaned forwards and kissed her forehead, then wrapped his arms round her.

"Please get better soon... I need to know what hit you, Misaru..." he whispered, then kissing her cheek, to her forehead again. She wrapped her arms round his neck.

"I told you, I'm fine..."

His grip just tightened.

"H-Huk.. Dino, that's too tight..'

"Why aren't you calling me names...? Insulting me as hard as Gokudera does to Yamamoto?" he asked, touching her cheek gently. His eyes met with hers, almost hypnotically, forcing the answers out of her.

"...Nh.." she couldn't reply. She didn't know how to.

Just before a small reply was about to escape, the nurse had to interrupt, this very important moment.

"E-Excuse me, Cavallone, visiting times are over. Please could you leave Ushiromiya-chan to rest?"

Dino stood up abruptly, pushing his chair back.

"I'll be back soon." he whispered huskily, kissing the Snow's forehead before heading for the door. "Rest well."

He saw her wave, before the door slid closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

With a gentle sigh, Dino walked out. Out and Out, Outside of the hospital again. It was already sunset, orange, pink and yellow painting the sky.

"...Huh."

* * *

><p>He slouched onto his pile of comfort. The bedsheet covered his blonde locks as he closed his eyes, exhaling. It was quiet. Way too quiet. he was too busy being drwoned in his seriousness, thinking about how the hell this type of thing would happen to his skilled informant.<p>

Dear, dear.

"RGH, GODDAMNIT!" He yelled, unable to concentrate as he jolted up into his sitting position, ruffling his own hair roughly. He was too worried to even get some sleep.

_"Cavallone."_

Dino flinched, looking around anxiously. He swore he heard that male voice call him. He wasn't hallucinating, was he? He lay back under the covers, and slowly drifted to sleep.

_"Cavallone, Dino._"

The Bronco snapped his eyes open to find himself sitting in a white armchair, the neatly embroided Vongola Crest sunk neatly into it. He glanced around. Pure angelic white filled the large empty room, Pure white table in the middle, a similar armchair to his on his opposites.

"Wh..Where..." Just as he was about to get up, a blinding flare of orange flames shot up from the seat, slowly clearing to reveal the all-powerful, Vongola Primo.

_"You wish to know, Cavallone?"_ The Sky asked calmly, one of his legs crossed on top of the other, an elbow rested on the sidearm, relaxed as he leant against his palm with a warm smile, yet it was serious.

"Kn..Know? Know what?" he asked quickly, his curiosity rising. Primo leaned forwards, his cape draping over his shoulders as he kept himself compsed.

_"About Ushiromiya Decimo's injuries."_ The room became eerily silent, his words echoing and resounding the white room. Sweat beads rolled down the Blonde's sides, his instinct becoming more eager by the second.

"You must prepare to face the consequences, and actions you must take, for the sake of the Familiga, Vongola, Cavallone and Ushiromiya. It will not be an easy task."

"Of course.. This girl is precious to me." he mumbled, clenching his fist, that was already sweaty.

Dino flinched. He hoped he wouldn't have to face anything drastic, but knowing that it was Primo talking to him.. Who knew what would happen.

"I will be willing to face the consequences of my actions. Whatever it may be. I may or may not act at all, considering who the person may be."

_"Such a strong statement, young Cavallone."_ Giotto clapped slightly. _"You would like to know who is involved in all this conflict with your Snow, would you not?"_

He nodded. Of course he would, knowing that the blood inside him starter boiling and heating up rapidly just by Primo mentioning that he was going to find out who had done this to his precious Girl. Who knows what he would do.

_"Very well."_ Primo said in a low tone, the room suddenly feeling tense and tight as there was an ear-breaking silence.

The Bronco waited impatiently for Giotto to start, his honeycomb orbs locking with the higherup's flaring orange ones.

_"On behalf of the Ushiromiya, Cavallone and Vongola..."_

Primo paused to let the other make his not so slow decision.

_"...Are you ready, Cavallone Dino?"_

Dino's eyes closed briefly before half-lidded opening, a glint of glowing orange in replacement for his brown eyes.

"...Show me, Vongola Primo."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

_Alright, it's still short, yet, there's long shtuff to come, no worries._

_Review and stuff if you want. _


	8. Unstoppable, Uncontrollable

**Uncontrollable ****  
>(Fanfic version of No Control!)<strong>

I apologize for any OOCness, for Dino. Any other Reborn Character I use in this. It all belongs to Akira Amano. Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**You guys wanna feel sick?**

**MLP: Cupcakes.**

**Warning. The Italics in this section contains graphical violence and blood, and little shivers up the spine when I wrote it. Thanks to that MLP fanfic, I think I went psycho. Originally, I am psycho. So I can't do anything about it. If you like Higurashi and blood.. then enjoy, muppets! Kyaha!**

**Gee, wings being ripped out.. -shivers, touches shoulderblades-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chpater 7: Unstoppable, Uncontrollable.<strong>_

Misaru looked around hastily as her steps in this unknown world quickened. Rapid breaths left her lungs, huffing out her chest, out of her mouths from her parted lips. Surely, she was getting tired, tired of running in repeated patterns. Dammit, where was she?

_'Too bright. Everything is too clear and white.'_

True.

It seemed like running in an endless room, plain white, no doors, no furniture, no windows.. No escape. It wasn't even tainted, not a speck of dirt on it, and here she was, dirtying the place with her own being.

The Snow stopped to a halt in her tracks as she caught what seemed to be a card, slit her cheek with it's straight, sharp-blade edge. Like a blade.

_**(Author: -puts Lt. Caine's sunglasses on like a boss)**_

_'What was-'_

She flinched as many zipped past her, some slitting her clothing as she used her arms as a defence barrier to protect her face.

Taking a closer look, the cards were stained with her memories, suddenly rushing back as a whirlwind attack against her. Attack. It hurt as they continued to slice through her clothes agonisingly slowly, to her delicate skin, blood bursting through the deep cuts.

They continued to flash past her in a stream, array of attacks as her raven-coloured locks fluttered in the wind the turbulance was creating. Finally, she was sure that she could move her arms as she slowered them, letting them collapse to her sides as she looked up in awe, her scarlet orbs widened at the sight of her memories in a bustling hurricane before her. Ripped, teared and sliced sleeves slid down her arms as she raised her hands as if about to gently embrace something into her cupped hands. As she did, the spinning memories continued to fly round her, like a bird trapped in a cage of wind.

Trapped. Isolated. Caved in. Like a bird.

A memory card slipped into her hands as she brought it in to her chest, her being seeming to drift along with the hurricane as her feet were lifted off the ground, steadily, but roughly as she held the precious memory of hers in her hands.

This one was a negative memory. The memory of being pinned back to the wall forcefully, in a younger school of her childhood, forced to swallow several things until she coughed up blood. Rocks, creepy crawlies, plants... A glass shard. Touching her throat, she could still remember how it felt like to devour all those things, therefore knowing methods of torture after. The pain she had, she'd inflict it on others. Yet, that was another memory that she reached out for to watch.

Terrible things...

* * *

><p><em>She walked round the curved shaped shed, painted in crumbling, worn out red paint. It really was an old shed. It seemed like it was going to reach at least half of the sky's limit. The sky's the limit? Give her a break. She'd reach way beyond the sky, somewhere higher...to meet her brother again. She cursed the day he'd left her, disappeared from the rest of the curséd world forever. Up to join their parents, in what one would call heaven. <em>

_"In here, Saito-san." Misaru stood at the large wooden doors of the shed. "S-Sorry, I'm a.. bit scared to enter by myself, so I asked you." _

_Saito was one of the bullies from her childhood, also enrolling in the same middle school. The leader. The boss. What she was to be soon, in the future. He was the one who forced those things in her mouth, but he turned away from rebellion, and changed when reaching middle school, becoming a more gentlemanly figure, leaving all that behind him. Either way, Misaru wasn't going to accept this, holding a strong grudge against all of them. All of the people who had worked against her for no reason. Now, was her chance. Even though the way he asked him to follow him to such an enclosure, sounded like he was asking him out, his blush darkened as he replied with an immediate yes. Keikakudoori. _

_His hand began to trail across the round, heavy duty-door handle, giving it a gentle push before the large barrage doors slowly creaked open. In delight, he turned to face his crush, about to give her a bright smile- before all he could see was darkness, his body becoming numbed with pain as he felt his open skin scrape across the floor, then the large doors slamming closed, locking itself locked. _

_The male woke up to a stiff body, his body parts not responding to his movements as a strap was tightly bound over his chest, his arms and wrists firm in place and spread open, he felt little splinters stab his back in little shots at a time... and he couldn't feel his legs._

_Tep. Tep. Tep. Click._

_He flinched, frantically struggling his way out of the bonds as his heart raced, his inner panic starting to increase. _

_Tep. Tep. Tep. _

_The lights flickered on, revealing where he was in this endless darkness. Before him, stood the now-strong Misaru, holding a blade, diligently in her hand, with a firm grip. Her eyes showed neverending, unforgiving glares as she lowered it. But wait. Why not give him a little time to calm down, before adrenaline comes back?_

_"You.." She slid the cold blade of the knife across his jawline, slowly, feeling his trembling through the blade. "..Are unforgiven.." she stared down at the male with dull eyes, a clear, blank expression on her face, staring down into his soul with those crimson eyes of hers. From Saito's point of view, he could see an ominous aura emitting from the female. IT scared him, sending shivers up his spine and right to the bone. _

_"Now.. Should I just reel your organs out slowly, or... do it in one go?" She asked, her lip touching the tip of the knife in thought. Then she had it. This was a shrine, not a torture chamber. Something like the shrine in Hinamizawa, with tools of offering. Torture tools of offering. _

_"Can't feel your legs, can you?" She let out a small laugh. "I can finally have my..." _

_"Don't! U-Ushiromiya-chan, I'll do anything!" He begged, pleaded, yelled. Such a pitiful position he was in, thought the Snow. Let's taint this pure white snow, even more, as they did in the past. She won't let him forget. Never. Don't forget._

_"Damare. This will lessen your chance of living." she snarled, piercing the top of his chest with the sharp tip of the knife, slashing the delicacy of the skin apart, watching the male cry out in agony, pain and immense torture. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he begged for mercy, like a dog thrashing around the best he could in the bounds that held him down onto the plank. He felt that forever burning feeling, crying like a little baby. Misaru, however, ignored his cries for mercy, safety, his life. _

_"You want a chance of living? You'll never get that from me. Not after what you did."_

_The male panted harshly as he felt the warm, scarlet, liquid spill from his split-open torso, his clothing parting to both sides as a demonic smirk graced her beautiful features. She slashed the two slaps of skin off his body as she stared at his wonderful, working system, smothered in that red paint. she threw the two slabs in the corner, getting them out the way. _

_"Maybe I can have my revenge now... After all you did.." She stared at the male, pulling her shirt up to reveal the deepest scar she shad on her body, on her navel. The male froze in realisation, his last few tears streaming down his cheeks as he let out a few soft whimpers of pain. _

_"Do you remember now, Saito-kun...? HOw nice I'd try to be to all of you... all repaying me by giving me such a scarred life.. such a terrible life to lead..." She dropped her shirt back again with haste. "It's my turn! I'll treat all of you, the same way!" She seemed to yell at the male, while tears flooded her eyes, soaking her face and cheeks with her tears. "I'll.. I'll kill you!"_

_The blade dashed down on the male's stomach as he let out an earth-shattering cry as his stomach juices squirted everywhere, mixed with blood as she tore that out his stomach, tossing it onto the metal-silver tray that was beside her, wheeled in with her Snow flames. He kept crying out in pain, yelling out and screaming his lungs out. _

_"Aya... Should we kill those lungs of yours too?" She stared down at his pained face, screwing itself up to try and stop. "It hurts.. doesn't it?" She then spoke softly as she caressed his damp cheek, then pulling away quickly. "This is all the pain.. all the hatred inside me!"_

_Her knife then dug deep, deep into his bladder as she then made a quick action, dragging it up to his diaphragm. This action made the poor male pant, before giving up and slowly black out. Misaru didn't like this. Or rather, her demon didn't like this. Hastily, she grabbed an adrenaline shot from the table, stabbing it into his arm before forcing all the liquid into the male, making him awake with a cry, showing his suffering._

_"You know, you know, no one can hear you scream inside this offering shrine!" She then used a sharp, metal hoe to drag his organs from up to his diaphragm, missing out his intestines, scraping the back of his back with the jagged edge of the hoe. His eyes widened and his jaw separated from his upper lip, no noise escaping his lips. _

_"Oh.." She harvested his organs, slopping them into their respective trays. It was a wonder how this male was still alive. "..Don't go yet, Saito-kun.. Don't go.." She seemed to whisper comfortingly, before ripping his kidneys and excessive muscle out with a long tearing noise. "I haven't even harvested your heart..." _

_"P-Please stop..." He panted, crying and sobbing softly. "I-It hurts..."  
><em>

_"I also said these words while you shoved dirt and filth into my mouth." She shoved his own slab into his mouth. "EAT IT!" _

_He choked, forcing himself to swallow his own flesh with great difficulty. The blood rolled down the sides of his mouth. It came out again, underneath. She shook her head and took it out, pulling a rusty hook down on a chain from above. Yanking a little gap in between his intestines, she jerked it out, and tugging it onto the hook, watching the male cry out, feeling his entrails make him jerk up and scream in agony as she began slowly walking to the chain and strained it, lifting the hook and painfully reeling the other's intestines up from his body with a disgusting squelch and blood spurting everywhere, onto the female's uniform and face. That was it. He either passed out, fainted, or died, in Misaru's eyes. Getting an alighted torch, she placed them at the other's eyes, slowly melting and burning them away. _

_"Huh.." Dead. Unfortunately._

_The room seeped the stench of blood, dripping off the table and making a rather large pool of the scarlet liquid, passing the informant's feet. Undoing the restraints, she tied a strong knot with the male's intestines, to the hook, as she then used the chain to hang him from his intestines. The unbearable pain of your insides being yanked wasn't felt by the male, as his back snapped, in dislocation, the female deciding not to give him peace by ripping off all his nails, and letting him hang there, using a naginata that was in the corner of the room to slice his head off, the head rolling to her feet. That was it. _

_Relief filled the girl as she fell back, splashing onto the blood that soaked her clothes, the weapon of torture dropping with a clink beside her as she stared at her work. _

_"Bella." she whispered. She felt completely relieved. Soon frowning, she realised._

_"Sins such as mine... are not worthy of forgiveness." _

* * *

><p><em>'Unforgiven. I'm... unforgiven...' <em>

The memories seemed to pixellate into a monarch butterfly, her crimson gazes following as the memory drifted off into what seemed like forever, neverending memory lanes.

"This, is why, Ushiromiya Misaru." a familiar voice struck the informant's ears. Echoes continued to ring as she whipped her head round in every direction possible. Those godforbbiden memories continued to subside around her.

Throb. Throb. Throb.

The slicing and sudden movements of the memories inflicted many wounds on her, scarlet liquid slowly sliding down her skin as she moved. But, she couldn't move, trapped within the cage of memories, hovering in the middle with nowhere to search.

"This is why a person like you needs me. Kufu."

Through slight gaps in the whirlwind of neverending memories, she saw a holographic figure as it fizzed a bit, but she could make out that familiar, mocking tone of voice.

Rokudo Mukuro. 六度 骸 That 16 year old Mafia criminal.

The flickering hologram stopped, becoming a sold figure as the mini TV cards shot off like bullets.. But in a butterfly shape. It confused the Informant greatly, as the blurring cleared to reveal the 3D-eyed illusionist.

Bang.

She shook her head like a wet dog in the rain, as she felt the rough landing, her glances up at the mocking look this indigo-haired illusion had. Of course. Vongola's Mist guardian, yet she was bedazzled as to why he was here, confronting her in this unknown place of no escape.

"Oya, oya... " he chuckled darkly, mysteriously as his form knelt like a slick knight beside hers. Personality unknown, and features as sly as a fox.

He gently squeezed the line of the wound on her cheek, suppressing blood, forced out of her skin. As it dripped onto his finger, onto the clean white floor, ridding of it's innocence with a single drop of red. Misaru flinched, a shock of pain surgin through her body.

"Your feeble being is dying out, rabbit." he mocked, again with that harsh, yet velvet smooth tone of his. It was hard enough trying to avoid his voice as it could draw you into such illusions, enough to let your body be succumbed into his trickery.

"D-Damare!" she backhanded his hand away from her cheek harshly. The illusionist just chuckled as he stared her down.

"Now's not the time to be acting like this. Even I am able to speak to you from the depths of hell." he stood, looking at her messed up being from above like a God, looking down at the world. Those scarlet eyes just followed him up, catching his gaze.

"You're trapped. Unable to escape your past."

"Damare... Damare, DAMARE!" she shook her head, not wanting to hear any more of it. He was right. She was trapped in her own memories, hence the whirlwind cage of memories. Her head bowed as she glanced at her knees.

"Yet, it's true."

The end of his trident gently tilted the Snow's head up, making sure that they stared at each other long enough to talk.

"Being trapped in your memories, unable to move forwards." he repeated.

"Misaru." Another familiar voice rung to the informant's ears as she quickly spun round to find that Bucking Horse there.

"D-Dino!" pivotting and sliding to her knees to embrace him, the charismatic figure slowly disentigrated, pixellated away into the neverending coridoor. There was a lump in her throat as she watched it go, her eyes watering. Truly, this evil illusionist found her weakness. That Cavallone Boss.

"Kufufu... I'll leave you for now... Come back soon..." he laughed softly as his being dissolved into that indigo mist.

"N-No, wait! Mukuro!"

Yet it was too late. That was it.

[Damare - Shut Up/Be Quiet as an order]

* * *

><p>"Yakyuu-baka, stop making so much noise!"<p>

"Maa, maa, it's okay~ She's still asleep~"

The Snows eyes slowly adjusted to the light that shone through the window, seeing two figures standing on her bedside. Blinking rapidly, her eyes managed to make out who the two figures were.

Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Oh, so that place she was in was just a dream...

"G-Ghn." she groaned softly, slowly sitting up in her bed.

The two flinched, seeing as she was awake. Well, they spoke too soon!~

"Ushiromiya..." Gokudera placed the bag he was holding down, next to the bed. Her head turned to see the other male, placing flowers in the empty vase.

"Gokudera said he found you somewhere and came to see how you were~" Yamamoto laughed. Misaru looked round the room once, twice, three times.

No Dino.

She then thought Mukuro had done something to him, then shook the thought out. No, no, that couldn't be possible. She gave the two a reassuring smile.

Of course... The two knew that the Bronco was in a trance, talking to Vongola Primo. They shouldn't stress her out in this state, no? Even so, Misaru was determined to keep those unbearable thoughts out her brain. She sat there in thought, processing her illusion of a dream that seemed so realistic.

No. It was an illusion.

Gokudera tapped Yamamoto on the shoulder. Those honey eyes turned to face the smaller male.

"Hm?"

"Those two..." The bomber glanced at the deep-thinking informant. "Are uncontrollable."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Keikakudoori - Yes, Death Note reference. 'Just as Planned.'**


End file.
